Innocence loss
by Elfra
Summary: [oneshot] It could have been a normal morning at the headquarters. Maybe it could have been a time of calm and recovery. But when Rabi and Kanda stay together in the same building, it could only be the hell breaking loose.


**Innocence loss**

It was a nice and calm morning at the headquarters of the Black Order. Most of the exorcists were on a mission and the employees of the science group were busy with their work - as always. Supervisor Komui just poured some coffee into his cup - which was a present from his younger sister - and smiled at the bunny on it as he heard rapid footsteps approaching. Some moments later, the door flew wide open and the 14-year-old Kanda rushed into his office.

"Where is this idiot?" he yelled.

Komui knew the young boy good enough to know he could mean everyone in the entire building. So he sighed and leaned against his table taking a sip of hot coffee. "And who is it this time?"

Kanda stared furiously at him as if it was obviously who it could be. "That stupid redhead! Rabi!"

Komui sighed again. In the whole Order, Rabi was notorious for his pranks. And somehow, the raven-haired boy was his favourite victim. "Well, I think he's in the library. What did he do?" Komui asked casually while taking another sip.

"He took my innocence!" Kanda screamed and dashed off. Komui nearly choked and spat his coffee out. First, he thought he'd misheard, but then River entered his office with wide eyes.

"WHAT did he say?" the squad leader asked, disbelieving.

Komui wiped his mouth with a tissue. "He has lost his innocence," he said slowly. _And it happened here, in the Order, under MY surveillance!_ Komui thought. _Theodore's going to kill me!_ He shuddered and quickly locked the door.

Meanwhile, Kanda ran into the library and bumped right into Bookman. The books the old man was carrying fell down and Kanda stumbled backwards.

"Watch your way, young man!" Bookman said. He bent down to collect the books, but a pain he felt in his back soon made him straighten up again. _Ouch, my back! I'm too old for this kind of work,_ he thought and stared at Kanda. As the boy tried to rush around him to search the library, Bookman quickly caught his arm.

"Wait! It is your fault I dropped the precious books. Pick them up!"

It was generally known that one couldn't escape the bookman. But Kanda just glared at the old man as he couldn't believe that he was really trying to give him orders. "I'm not your apprentice," the boy said coldly. Then he dashed into the room and looked around. The old man was dumbfounded by the disrespectful behaviour of the young boy. But before he could think of an adequate punishment, Kanda yelled: "Rabi! Come out and prepare to die!"

Bookman raised an eyebrow. Apparently, his future successor had once again got into mischief. He left the books on the floor and, stepping up to the raging boy, he put a hand on his shoulder. "What did the brat do this time?"

Kanda spun around. He was boiling with rage. "HE STOLE MY INNOCENCE!" he shouted and Bookman drew back with shock while the other visitors began to grin. Maybe Rabi was a pain in the neck, but he and Kanda sure were amusing. And the imagination that the little foul-mouthed and cold-hearted Kanda let Rabi take his innocence … they could barely restrain their laughter. Only General Theodore - who had just been back from a mission - jumped up and dropped the newspaper he'd read. He'd watched his student with worries as said boy had run into the room. Now he flew towards Kanda. He grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him to look right into his eyes. "Could you repeat that?" he asked with a trembling voice.

"Rabi took my innocence!"

General Theodore's eyes filled with tears and he pulled his student into an embrace. "My dear, don't cry! Everything's going to be alright!" He didn't seem to notice that he himself was the only one crying. The general finally released the astonished boy and pushed him into the corner of the library where they could speak in private. Bookman followed them. He was somehow curious about how Rabi had managed to do it. Besides, he HAD to listen to the story he said to himself. After all, that incident would surely be a piece of unrecorded history …

Actually, he really was just curious.

"S-sit d-down." stuttered the shocked general. "Oh, wait! Can you sit at all? Doesn't it hurt?" Suddenly, tears began to flow down his cheeks. "My poor student! Why, Komui? Why?" he screamed and sat down since his legs turned to jelly. Kanda looked confusedly at his master. He didn't understand why he'd burst into tears, but he knew he couldn't continue his search for the redhead as long as General Theodore was in such a state. Kanda didn't like him that much, but his master wouldn't let him go before a talk.

"Why didn't you cry for help?" General Theodore asked after the flood of tears had stopped.

"Surely there were some adults nearby who could have come to help you." added Bookman and leaned forward.

Kanda snorted. "Rabi sneaked up, so I didn't notice."

Jaws dropped in unison as the information sank in. "You … you didn't notice?" Bookman asked in disbelief. "How could that be?"

"I've just woken up when he popped out of nowhere! He wanted to hide from you, but I said he should go to hell. And when I turned around to kick him out of my room, he and my innocence were gone!" He glared at the old man. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Actually, Rabi should complete some orders I gave him. But that brat ran away."

Kanda fumed. "If I find him, he'll die a slow and painful death."

"No violence, please!" General Theodore shouted, his voice still trembling. "There's no use crying over spilt milk. Rabi will reappear soon enough."

The raven-haired boy shook his head. "No! I don't want to wait! I want to have my innocence back as soon as possible!"

The general sighed. "This won't be possible. Er, how do I explain it?" He pondered. "Listen, my dear." he finally began. "You know … er …" He sweat-dropped. "Well … there are flowers and there are bees ... Er … understood so far?"

Kanda didn't understand. He didn't catch what his master tried to tell him. He just knew it was a complete waste of time. So he snorted and whirled around. "I don't have the time for such stupid things!" he shouted and dashed out of the library.

General Theodore sobbed. "My poor, innocent student. Maybe I should have a talk with Komui."

Kanda searched the whole Order; however, he didn't even catch a glimpse of the redhead. Finally, there were only two places left: the chapel and Hebraska's place. He decided to visit Hebraska first.

"Did you see Rabi?" he asked as soon as he entered the hall. Hebraska straightened up to see who disturbed his sleep.

"_Ah … it's you …_"

"Where is the idiot?"

"_I don't know. He wasn't here … why do you ask?_"

"He … that idiot took my innocence!" Kanda yelled in rage. Hebraska remained silent awhile and looked thoughtfully at the young boy.

"_So … do you … love him?_"

Kanda's eyes widened and his jaw dropped down to earth. "What!"

"_You let him take your innocence … so I thought …_"

"So you thought falsely!" Kanda quickly regained composure. "And I didn't want this to happen! I didn't even notice it and when I looked up, he was gone!" The raven-haired exorcist left the hall before Hebraska could get over the shock. As fast as he could, he rushed into the chapel. The priest stood at the altar; apart from him, the room was empty. Kanda quickly approached him. "Where does he hide?"

The priest turned around and looked surprised at him. "Who do you mean, my son?"

"I'm not your son." Kanda snorted. "I know Rabi's here, so where is he?"

"Ah, Rabi! Did he tease you again?"

"He stole my innocence and I promise he won't live to see the next day." Kanda said really coldly. The priest even fancied that the temperature went down. But then, he realized what Kanda said.

"He had what?" he yelled in disbelief. Kanda rolled his eyes and repeated. "He - a BOY - has really took the innocence from you - another BOY?" the priest asked. "How he could do such a condemnable sin! I have to talk with the bosses!" With these words, he ran away and left Kanda - who still didn't understand anything - alone.

A sudden laughter broke the silence of the nearly empty chapel and Kanda winced as he recognised it. "Rabi! Prepare to die!" he shouted and dashed towards the source of the laughter. It stopped as Kanda yelled his threat and Rabi who had hidden in the confessional appeared.

"Hi, Yuu-chan! I am pleased to meet you again, too! What are you after?" He grinned, his left hand behind his back.

"Give it back to me!"

"What do you mean?" His grin got wider.

"You know it damned well! Give me back my innocence!"

Now Rabi had to do his best to restrain his laughter. "But Yuu-chan!" he screamed. "Don't you know that's something that, once lost, can't be returned?"

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Kanda shouted back. Then, his eyes widened in realization. "You …" he began with murderous glints in his eyes. "Because of your silly action, I've made a fool of myself!" He lunged at the redhead who quickly jumped back. Rabi dropped the katana he held behind his back and took to his heels. Kanda, seething with rage as he was, ignored his Mugen and went after the bookman-in-training.

"Rabi! This time I won't forgive you! I'll kill you FOR SURE!"

* * *

**author's note**

So, this is it: my first one-shot! I hope you've enjoyed reading.

Please leave a review and tell me if I should keep up writing one-shots or if I should rather burn them to ashes instead of annoying innocent readers.


End file.
